This project will provide research and development of methods for electrically stimulating the vestibular nerve following loss of function from the vestibular end organs. The objective of this research is to develop methods of electrically stimulating the vestibular nerve, which can provide patient benefit during transient attacks of irregular activity leading to dizziness and/or act as a component of a balance prosthesis. This contract is directed towards animal studies with close ties to clinical applications in human patients in the near future.